earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights-Errant
Knights-Errant *A knight traveling in search of adventures in which to exhibit military skill, prowess, and generosity. *One caught up in the romance of noble deeds and the pursuit of unreachable goals; idealistic without regard to practicality or given to adventurous conduct. category:Roleplaying Guilds ---- ---- =Focus/Mindset= Current Our main focus is traveling the lands in search of evil, and righting wrongs done to the people of the Alliance. A great many Knights participate in the crusade to exterminate all undead, following the orders of the War Council that meets monthly in Theramore. History The “holy weapon” is purportedly an ancient relic that has been lost to the ages for millennia. Not specifically mentioned in any known written text, spoken-word stories collected from myriads of people from across the world hint at the object’s origin, use, and even location. However, because of the sporadic nature of these familial anthologies, the definition of the holy article remains quite ambiguous. The few people who have studied the relic argue over its use. Some believe that it is a Light-given weapon against the undead. Others look at it as a tool, with obscure magical functions. Some have even loosely theorized that the object can be used to perform holy miracles such as reconstructing a lost or damaged soul. Whatever its purpose, antiquarians and treasure hunters alike agree that the relic has some sort of direct connection to the Light Bringer. The location of the “holy weapon” is as obscure as its function. However, scrolls detailing where it may lie are said to exist but no one knows where they are hidden, either. =Requirements/Restrictions= At the time Knights Errant isn't recruiting. Many of it's founding members are on hiatus. There no restriction to class or level. For the purpose of the guild your character should be anywhere from neutral to good. Also we ask for active members only. We have a three month inactivity rule that drops non active players from the guild. We understand that real life comes first, we just ask to be notified. Members are expected to participate in guild events when online, and keep up with news on the guild website from time to time. =Raiding Interest= Our guild is currently raiding Karazhan. Larger scale 25 man raids are desired, and will possibly be undertaken with SASU or another RP guild. We also run the older 20-40 man instances from time to time. A few of us do a fair amount of PvPing as well, and queue together regularly. =Other Info= Where to find us Most of our RP is centered around action. There are times you will find our members relaxing in a bar in Stormwind or Shattrath, but more than likely you will find us out in the fields. Our home is Theramore, but we also frequently meet in Northshire Abbey. Our guild also hosts several continuing events. They are open to any roleplayers interested in participating. In addition to the standard recurring events, there are several supporting events that occur throughout the month. If you wish to participate in any of these events, contact Akallandin in game. (In game mail is fine as well) The Council of the Roundtable - This is a renewing of an older event. The Council of the Roundtable was formed as an independant body to protect the the peoples of the Alliance. It is completely player driven, so the actions it takes and the decisons it makes are all voted upon by the players that show up. Each person that wishes to participate is allowed one vote, so the outcome is never guaranteed. Training Competition - This event is held to train the ranks of the Roundtable Council's army. The winner is not selected upon pure skill alone. The victor has a banquet held in their honor, and offered a command position within the Council's army. Random Roleplay Thursdays - General RP every Thursday night at 7pm. The location is determined that evening, so feel free to ask any member about the location. *Event Calender: http://games.groups.yahoo.com/group/WoWKnightsErrant/cal Members on Wiki *Akallandin *Annianka *Elansa *Kerelious (OOCly) *Kharlyn *Kypros Stories by Members of Knights-Errant *Chronicles of the Country Bumpkin *Finding the Guardian Awards Category:Alliance_Guilds Category:Alliance_Roleplaying_Guilds